princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IceCreamSHOOP/On States and Auras
Hello, POT Fans! Today, I thought I would do something a little different than you would see on the wiki. One of the most interesting (and fantastical) part about prince of tennis is the different states and and modes that the players can go into. I've noticed on the wiki that the descriptions for a lot of said states were not very long, because Konomi doesn't give us a lot to go on. So, this article will be based majorly on opinion. I will try to have as much fact as I can in this, but my aim is that people can use this to base their own opinions and add to the previously mentioned pages. With the introduction done, lets get into it! Note: This article will most likely be very long. I suggest if you don't have time to read the whole thing to just skip to the certain states or modes that you are interested in. Double Note: I am only talking about the major ones, which means at least two people have to entered the state for it to be considered. 'Selfless State (State of Self-Actualization) or Muga no Kyochi ' The selfless state is the basis of a whole lot more, so I thought I would start with this one. Firstly, (according to the manga) one acheives the selfless state when goes beyond their own limits. This is a bit of a vague description, so what I've deduced it to be is that when one has reached the physical limits that their body can perform, yet is forced to go higher, they then will acheive the selfless state. This would account for the reason that they use other peoples techniques. They have already reached their personal limit and so begin to perform other peoples shots. Also, while this is never explicitly stated in the manga, one first acheives the selfless state when their in great need of it...just like synchro (which I will talk about later on). In the two transformations into the selfless state that we see (Kirihara and Echizen), they both happen when they are about to lose, often in a humiliating manner. That is the basis of the selfless state, now to move on to the three doors. 'Pinnacle of Mastery (Hard Work) or Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami' As the name implies, one acheives the Pinnacle of Mastery (or Hard Work depending on what translation you're reading) after training very hard and gaining a lot of experience. One must also have acheived the selfless state as the user of the Pinnacle of Mastery concentrates the power of the selfless state in one of their arms, thereby allowing them to return all of their shots with double the power or spin of the original shot. Now, something I always had a problem with was the fact that concentrating the selfless state into other parts of the body is also considered the Pinnacle of Mastery. Mastery cannot apply to all parts of the body because the brain is a part of the body, and (as we will discuss next) concentrating the selfless state in the brain is the Pinnacle of Brilliance. Therfore, I consider the Pinnacle of Mastery only to be concentrating the state in one of your arms (while it's stated that Mastery applys to the left arm, I think both arms should count because that way it is not just limited to left handed players). 'Pinnacle of Brilliance (Great Wisdom) or Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami' The Pinnacle of Brilliance allows the user to simulate multiple playing opportunities and can produce a absolute prediction of how many shots it will take until they get the point. To acheive this state, one must have also acheived the selfless state (like mastery) and have also recovered from a serious injury. All three players who have been shown to use the Pinnacle of Brillaince have recovered from such an injury. Chitose from his eye injury, Tezuka from his arm and Echizen recovered from his amnesia. Brilliance can be overcome if you are using more than one Door to the Selfless State at the same time, or if you utilise a technique that can hide your possible actions such as Oshitari's Clear Mind or Sanada's Shadow (In). 'Pinnacle of Perfection (Flawless Unity) or Teni Muho no Kiwami' The Pinnacle of Perfection is possibly the most complex door of the selfless state to discuss, as there are conflicting explanations within the manga. ''Nanjiro Echizen says that every player who plays tennis for the love of the game is using the Pinnacle of Perfection and that there really is no such thing, but something obviously transformed Ryoma when he was able to overcome the Yips. So, my belief is that while that is what you need to acheive Perfection (being able to play the game for your own enjoyment), if you have previously acheived the selfless state, you have an entirely new state. What I think the Pinnacle of Perfection is, is a combination of Brilliance and Mastery. It is unlike what Tezuka did in his match with Chitose, because one isn't using Brilliance to predict the number of shots. A user of Perfection can instantly judge a situation and recognize the shot and what he will have to do to return said shot. He can then channel the power of the selfless state into the needed areas of the body to completely return the shot without any mistakes or faults. Anyways, now that I've discussed the Three Doors of Selfless, I still have the something else to talk about. 'Synchro Synchronization is a doubles technique in which the partners become (as the name suggests) completely synchronized and are able to anticipate their thoughts, giving them the opportunity to perform doubles positions and return shots without any contact whatsoever, allowing them to focus much more on the game at hand. Again, this is never mentioned, but Synchro has a lot in common with the Selfless State. It only occurs when you are in a pinch and it requires a great deal of practice to attain. You also forget what happens the first time you use it. So, you could call Synchro the Selfless State for Doubles Partners. '''Devil Mode Devil Mode, used by Akaya Kirihara and Kaoru Kaido, is a mode in which one's face gets blood red, and their speed and power become much greater. They also become incredibly aggresive towards their opponent. One enters Devil Mode when they become incredibly angry, for whatever reason. Kirihara was shown to be manipulated by Yanagi so that he would enter Devil Mode more frequently than most people. it has been stated that overuse of Devil Mode will lead to the destruction of one's sanity, as one gets to caught up in their own anger and doesn't think things through. 'Wild Lion or Moju no Aura' Wild Lion is on here, because there is a synchro version of this, just like there is a synchro version of the selfless state. The Wild Lion version of synchro was used by Kamio and Tetsu first and Chitose and Tachibana later on inNew Prince of Tennis. Not much is known about Wild Lion, because of it's infrequent usage, (such as how to acheive the state) but we do know that when used, the power, speed and agility of the player (or players) become heightened. 'Sanada's Black Aura' This is the aura that readers know the least about. It hasn't been shown full utilised in a game by Sanada before, only when he first discovered it in his match against Yukimura. It is shown that he can control it now, but unfortunately he has not yet used it in a game (that we have seen). My theory for what the black aura is, is that it is the opposite of Pinnacle of Perfection. When one wants to win more than anything and is desperately using everything they have, they enter the state, which gives them an apparent great boost of power. It is also very powerful as it brings the user out of the Yips, which so far only Perfection has shown to be able to do. That's the end of this post. Thank you for reading it and leave some comments if you enjoyed it. If enough people like it, I may do another one, but we'll see. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later. Category:Blog posts